The present invention is directed to a method and an apparatus for counting a predetermined number of folded box blanks which are disposed on edge in a continuous flow and for separating the predetermined number of box blanks from the flow as a batch.
In the manufacture of boxes or cartons, the carton or box is folded into a flatened condition for subsequent handling such as shipping to a customer. These flatened cartons or boxes are arranged in stacks that are inserted in the cardboard containers for shipping.
In handling the folded cartons or boxes, known devices erect the blanks into a continuous stream or flow with the blanks on edge, separate a batch of blanks from the stream and subsequently place the batch in a cardboard container. One of the principle problems of the known devices is that an exact count of the folded boxes in each of the batches is unknown.